


Skin

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sam have spent the day at the beach and are covered in annoyingly sticky sand and shivering. The need to clean up and get warm leads to an intimate moment and Sam gets the reassurance she desperately needs from Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If you say you didn't need Hiddles shower fluff in your life, I'll call you a dirty liar.
> 
> Also on my Tumblr!

“I’ve got sand in places sand should not be,” cried Sam, dancing on the hot asphalt as she fumbled with her keys. Tom laughed, shaking the offending stuff out of his dripping hair, waiting on the other side of her suburban to be let in.

“Are you sure about the seats, darling,” he asked. “I’d feel awful if they got ruined since they’re cloth.”

“Have you seen my seats? In fact, have you seen my truck in general? Water isn’t going to hurt anything. Might do it some good actually.”

She finally managed to unlock the door and when her electric locks refused to open the passenger door, as they sometimes did, she crawled over the center console to manually unlock the passenger door. Tom fixed her with a look as she withdrew back to the driver’s seat and she stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

“That was a tease,” he grumbled, spreading his towel over the seat.

“What was,” she asked.

“You. In that two piece thing and on your hands and knees.”

“Well now you know how I feel every time I am around you, fully clothed or not,” she laughed as she watched him pull on his t-shirt.

It was a short drive to his apartment that he’d decided to keep for when he stayed in California now that they were becoming more serious about each other. He hadn’t made it official that she was his girlfriend, but neither of them were really seeing anyone else either. If anything, he was trying to keep her low-key since she had a kid. It didn’t bother her at all, as he’d been pretty clear in his feelings for her and figured that it would come when he felt the time was right.

She eased the suburban carefully into the space next to Tom’s car, another thing he’d decided to invest in, though she was doing most of the driving around here. As she locked up the truck, she couldn’t help but shake her head at the contrast between their two cars. His black 2010 Lexus CT 200h looked in pristine condition compared to her tan 1984 GMC Suburban 2500. And tiny too, the suburban having a good five feet in length on the Lexus. She wrapped herself in her towel, feeling slightly chilled in just her two piece swimsuit. Tom took her hand and led her up to his apartment, trying to shake off more sand before going inside.

“Would you like to shower first,” he asked. “That way you can get warm?”

“No it’s fine. Go take yours.”

Tom gave her a look, obviously not feeling completely right about leaving her sandy and shivering, but knew better than to argue with her. He disappeared into his master bedroom and she heard the water start up. She chewed on her lip just a moment before she followed him. He was already in the shower when she crept into the bathroom, busy rinsing his shorts.

“Cold,” he asked, opening the shower door and peeking out at her. She noticed that he didn’t look surprised in the slightest and that he had, in fact, expected her to follow him. She nodded and he held a hand out to her. She placed hers in his and he pulled her in with him, bringing her in close to him and letting the hot water run over her backside. She sighed and relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of his warm skin on her cheek as she pressed it to his chest. They remained like that for a long time and she was content to do so.

When she pulled away from him, she couldn’t help studying his torso. They’d been too busy rough housing and playing catch with friends for her to really take a good look at him at the beach. True, she’d watched  _The Hollow Crown_ enough times to memorize every line of his physique. But seeing him in person was so much more. He was watching her as her eyes slid over him, starting with his muscular shoulders, broad chest and toned stomach. Her eyes settled on his hips and she was biting her lip before she could stop herself. His shorts, heavy with the weight of being wet again, were sitting tantalizingly low and her hands slid down him to rest there. She looked up at him, blushing a little when she saw the smirk he wore. His eyes were gentle though as his own hands slid up her back, pulling her close again. He kissed her shoulder as his fingers pulled at the ties that held her top on. She jumped, pushing against him slightly and his eyes locked with hers.

“Trust me,” he said gently. She searched his eyes and there was nothing but sincerity there. She was just worried about things escalating too quickly. They still hadn’t been intimate and she wasn’t sure she was ready to, nor did she believe she could deny him if he wanted it. She finally nodded though, trusting him not to pressure her into something she wasn’t ready for.

He kissed her softly, pushing her back under the water as he peeled her top off. He kept his lips on hers as his hands brushed away the sand that had been trapped against her skin by her swimsuit. She gasped softly at his touch, unable to to stop her natural reaction to him and she felt him smile. Surprisingly, he pulled her back against him when he had finished, instead of ogling her, though she did not miss the sigh he gave once she was flush against him again.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are,” he asked softly, close to her ear as his fingers traced lines up and down her spine. Her back arched, pressing her hard against him. She shook her head, not trusting her voice. and she heard him sigh as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You are. I wish you could see you the way I do.”

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. Did he always have to be so sweet to her? How was he even real? She still felt like she was tumbling down the rabbit hole whenever she was with him. She kept her arms around his waist, snuggling against him and trying to hide herself at the same time. Sure, he’d seen most of her already through various awkward situations but she was still shy with him and blushed furiously. His hands sliding lower on her back had an obvious effect on her and she bit her lip as she involuntarily arched against him again. She was both relieved and put further on edge as she discovered that he wasn’t immune to the physicality either and for several moments, could not meet his eyes. He was pressing more sweet kisses to her shoulder and neck when his fingertips slipped under the remaining half of her swimsuit.

“Thomas,” she breathed in warning.

“I’m not,” he replied as his hand slid lower still. She tensed against him, a whimper escaping her as she clung to him. His lips were against her cheek, giving her reassuring kisses while he slid the bottoms off her hips. He pushed her back from him gently, his eyes never straying from hers as the remainder of her swimsuit fell away. His hand caressed the inside of her thigh, travelling slowly upwards until it found that warm and sensitive place, a gentle smile dancing on his lips as she jumped. He was careful as he brushed away more of the offensive sand and his lack of trying to be intimate was more of a tease than if he was. But still, his eyes remained locked with hers instead of travelling over her curves and his hands did their work without taking advantage of her.

She nuzzled him softly, appreciating what he was doing and the effort she knew it took for him to control his desire. His hands moved to her backside as she willingly came back against him and she heard the hint of a whimper in his throat. Oh yes, she wanted more too, his gentle touch having ignited a fire in her that was beginning to burn hotly for him. Before she knew what she was doing, she had slid his shorts off his hips and he tensed as her arms encircled him. He was unbearably warm against her and she loved that she had this effect on him of all people. She glanced at him only a moment as she pressed a kiss to his pronounced collar bone and his hold on her tightened as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She was content in his arms, the feeling growing as the awkwardness of being completely nude together for the first time wore off. Her fingers traced the curve of his back to his shoulder blades, unable to resist touching him. He seemed to enjoy it as he kissed her shoulder again and up her neck. When he found her mouth, he kissed her slowly, nibbling gently on her lip and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning into his mouth. As her back met with the cool tiles, a nice relief from the heat between them, she realized they were in danger of going too far. And yet, her hand came up to slide through his wet hair, pulling him close and keeping him there. His hand moved to grip her thigh, though she refused to allow him to pull it around his hip.

“We can’t,” she said against his lips, between kisses. “Too soon.”

Tom made a noise in his throat that sounded almost like a growl as his hand left her thigh and found its place on the small of her back and he pulled her away from the wall. She felt bad instantly. She had insisted on taking things slow, afraid of messing things up with him if they moved too quickly. But now she worried that maybe they were moving too slowly. His kisses moved away from her mouth and to her cheeks before he placed one on her forehead and just held her again. She let her fear and her unnecessary guilt get the best of her and her hand slid between them, grasping him with the intent of at least giving him something. He gasped close to her ear, which only served to encourage her. Much to her surprise, however, his hand found hers and pried her fingers off of himself. She looked at him, confused as he kissed her knuckles.

“Too soon is too soon,” he said gently. “Though I appreciate the gesture, I don’t want you to feel obligated to push yourself for my benefit. I cant wait.”

The sincerity with which he spoke shook her. His eyes, though filled with desire, held the same sentiment and she could do nothing more than throw her arms around his shoulders and press a heartfelt kiss to his lips. No one had ever been this supportive, this thoughtful, this willing to do what she felt needed to be done. She imagined it had something to do with him being nine years older than her. With nearly a decade of experience over her, he knew this song and dance and he’d already done the fast and wild whirlwind of hook-ups and short-term flings that most men her age seemed to be into. It was a nice change, since she couldn’t afford to be emotionally invested in someone who only wanted one thing. Not with a child to care for. Tom’s willingness to move at such a slow pace was a relief to her and she was sure he benefited the arrangement somehow too. Long distance relationships were hard and he was an actor, which took him away for months at a time. Not to mention, he called England home, half the world away. She pushed the overwhelming thoughts from her head, not wanting to focus on how much time apart they actually spent and wanting to enjoy the warmth of his skin against hers.

“Warm yet,” he purred in her ear and she nodded. She let got of him and moved to retrieve her swimsuit but he stopped her. “I’ll get it. You go get dry and cozy.”

Again she nodded, understanding perfectly, and kissed him one last time. She was not oblivious to his eyes wandering over her as she slipped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a dry towel. She left the bathroom and paced the bedroom, searching for any clothes she might have left here. She found a clean pair of underwear, snickering over the phone conversation she’d had when Tom had found them and washed them for her the last time he was in town. She tracked down her bra, and a pair of shorts though she was out of luck for a shirt. She went to the closet and found one of his button down shirts that she knew was too big on him and slipped it on. After toweling off her hair and dragging her fingers through it in lieu of a brush, she curled up on the bed, feeling rather drained suddenly.

Tom emerged some minutes later, towel clinging precariously to his hips, and she couldn’t help but eye him. It amazed her that he was so comfortable in his own skin, but then, with a body like that, it wasn’t all the surprising. He was looking slightly flushed and she smirked, watching him pull on boxers and a pair of jeans.

“Feel better,” she asked, smiling. He glanced at her with a guilty look, knowing he’d been caught, though his expression changed when he noticed what she was wearing.

“Indeed,” he said, moving towards the bed and her. He crossed his arms over his still damp chest and returned her smirk. “Raiding my wardrobe?”

“I was reluctant to leave your arms so I figured your shirt was the next best thing in your absence, however temporary.”

She watched, satisfied, as he struggled for a comeback. He was normally the one who had all the sickeningly sweet comments and compliments and it was rare for her to turn the tables on him like this. He apparently gave up as he shook his head,  and joined her on the bed. His arms slid around her and pulled her close against him and she sighed happily as she nuzzled into his neck.

“Will you stay tonight,” he asked and she didn’t miss hopeful tone in his voice.

“I wish I could,” she replied. “I’d give anything to. But tomorrow is a weekday and I’ve got to be home for Kadence.”

“She could stay too. You could go get her and I’ll make supper, get a movie or two.”

“That’s a waste of gas, Tom.”

“Take my car then. I’ll gladly pay the prices here.”

“How much is it in London?”

“Um…” He fell silent for a moment and she looked up at him, watching him do the math in his head. “More than double what you pay.”

“I’m never owning a car in England,” she said shaking her head, causing him to laugh.

“Europe in general,” he said. “It’s much worse in other places.”

“If gas prices here get that out of control, I’m converting Murphy to bio-diesel. I don’t care how much it costs to switch out parts, it only costs hardly anything to make it… once you have the ability to do so.”

“I could not imagine trying to pay for petrol in your truck over there,” Tom said, wrinkling his nose. “Definitely a better price here.”

“Ugh, fine I’ll take your car,” she said bringing the conversation back to what they had originally been discussing.

“I know you hate driving it, but must you say it like that,” he asked, feigning hurt. She rolled her eyes.

“Okay fine, it has it’s perks. Air conditioning, working stereo, power windows. But it’s a V6.”

“Is that your only complaint?”

“No. It’s computerized. Computerized accelerator. Computerized brakes. Too much technology.”

“It’s a nice car,” he said flatly and she could tell his pride was a bit wounded. She looked up at him and saw the slight pout he had and again she rolled her eyes and gave him a push. He rolled dramatically onto his back and she seized the opportunity to climb onto him, straddling his hips. He gave her a look that was a cross between surprise and amusement and she smirked, leaning down to kiss him.

“It is a nice car,” she agreed, nuzzling him, which pulled a smile from him as he caught her mouth with his, his arms wrapping around her to hold her in place.

“Are you going to take my shirt when you take my car,” he asked between kisses.

“I think I shall. It is awfully comfy.”

“I should start cooking.”

“I’m not leaving yet,” she purred against his mouth, her hands sliding through his damp hair.

“You should,” he replied. “You are far too tempting and we already had a conversation about this today.”

She looked at him, her eyes locking with his and sighed, “fine.”

She slid off of him and onto her feet on the floor, feeling rejected despite knowing there was absolutely no reason for her to. His arms were around her waist in seconds, his lips pressing a kiss to her ear and she had to wonder how he’d gotten up so quickly and quietly.

“I love you,” he said softly and she tensed a moment. Sure, he’d said it before, but right now, it held more weight than she could bear. She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, hugging her tight against himself. She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders and kissed him tenderly.

“I love you too,” she breathed against his lips. He continued to kiss her slowly for a few more moments before they broke apart. As reluctant as she was to do so, she let go of him and stepped out of his arms. She got herself ready to go while he went and started on dinner. A search of most of the apartment did not yield his car keys, however. She had a pretty good idea as to where they were and found Tom chopping vegetables. He’d found a shirt to wear, much to her disappointment, though she didn’t blame him. She slipped her hands into his pockets and dug for his keys.

“I’m using a knife,” he said with warning when her hand brushed him.

“I know exactly what you’re doing,” she replied and did it again just to bother him.

“I thought we had this talk,” he sighed, setting the knife down.

“We did. I’m looking for your car keys.” Sure enough, she found them and jingled them at him when she’d extracted them, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes in response, resuming his task, which only made her giggle. “I’m going now.”

“Drive safe, love. See you when you get back.”

She went up on tip toe as he leaned back to kiss her over his shoulder. ”Nah, I’ll drive it like I stole it. You’ll see me on the news. Promise”

“Better not,” he called as she moved towards the door.

“Love you, Tomcat,” she called back, slipping out the door, snickering the whole way to the garage.


End file.
